Fragment
by Hope Shalott
Summary: Continuation of Split They've broken it apart. Now it's time to start putting it back together again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am not making any money off this.

**A/N:** Okay, I know I've told some of you that this would be a long time coming but these two just won't leave me alone so here it is. I'm writing this from scratch so please don't expect the updates to be as quick as they were with Split.

**Prologue**

She has spent a long time feeling like the world is against her. In normal human terms, it's probably just a little over a year but she feels like she's been alive since the dawn of time. She's seen the world blossom and she's seen it split open until there was nothing left but deep, empty caverns and a sly snake whispering fairytales in her ear.

While everything else was black rot around her, she found a friend in hope. That other little voice, just as persistent as the one promising the world, telling her that just because they're stories doesn't mean they can't come true. That in the vastness of the universe, one piece can collide with another and cause a reaction that will turn her whole world upside down. Again.

Hope is the only thing that can't be denied by fate or destiny. It is the only friend brave enough to linger in the face of even the most devastating destruction and for a while, hope was all she had.

It's all she really ever had, and she's learnt that lesson by now. We only leave behind what we can be bothered to build. Who we are means nothing compared to how much we put in.

She has grieved for the man she has lost. She has grieved for the girl strangled by her own despair and rage, and now all that is left to do, is search through the rubble and see if something has survived of either one.

It will never be the same but they will make it work, she's certain of that. If they have to rebuild everytime the wall comes crumbling down, then that is what they will do.

Sometimes you have to break the window to let the light shine through.

* * *

She opens her eyes and closes them quickly against the sun. It's a beautiful morning. Bright and dry. There would probably be birds chirping if the tiniest of noises wasn't swallowed by the huge monster snoring next to her.

He mumbles something in his sleep and she bites back a laugh. She loves moments like this and not just because they shut him up for a few hours. His face is relaxed, soft features making him look young and peaceful. Beside him, she finds her own peace. She is never as happy as she is with his strong arm thrown around her and his rumbling snores in her ear.

He shifts slightly, his arm almost a vice grip around her waist and she turns to face him. Her fingers flutter against his forehead as she smooths the crease furrowed between his brow. He sighs and his eyes flicker open. He greets her with a beaming smile and pulls her into a deep kiss. She hooks her leg around his hip and runs her fingers through his hair as he grips her thigh.

It's going to be a long morning indeed.

* * *

"Do you like ice cream?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

It's Wednesday morning and he is sitting in the Clearwaters kitchen. Leah is chewing the tip of her pen and studying him carefully. "You shouldn't say hell in a job interview. What if the person interviewing you is religious?"

"Why would it matter if I like ice cream or not?"

She shakes her head. His inability to grasp the importance of the questions seems to be both confounding and amusing to her. "Some people take their line of work very seriously. There's a 65 percent chance that they will expect you to like ice cream in order for you to be able to sell it."

He shakes his head because he knows it's an argument he won't win. It is illogical and foolish and he really doesn't want to make her angry at him. She looks so adorable, wearing Seth's old glasses and her mom's suit, circa 1987.

The door slams shut and both of them leap up. Sue Clearwater's arms are loaded with grocery bags and she winces slightly as two hungry werewolves charge towards her. Sam takes the heaviest bag and sets it down on the table. He manages to contain himself to slowly rifling through it instead of ripping the bag open and devouring it's contents on sight. Leah suffers no social restrictions. She is already swallowing one handful of chips while grabbing for another.

Sue smacks her daughter's hand away from the bag. A warm smile is playing across her face. "I bumped into your mother at the store, Sam. She wants you to call her when you get a spare minute."

He nods, knowing he will probably put it off for another week or so before he makes that call. He can't stand to see the disappointment etched on her face, or the accusation in her voice whenever she mentions Emily.

"Sam's got an interview at the ice cream parlour in Forks."

He smiles at Leah, grateful for her intervention though he knows it wasn't intentional. She doesn't care much for what Eve Uley thinks and she is of the opinion that he should tell her to mind her own business. He only wishes it was that easy.

"Oh, do you like ice cream, Sam?"

Leah smiles as her mother validates her earlier question. "He's just doing it for the money. Then maybe we can get our own place."

Sue sends him a withering glare. Having 'stolen' her baby girl once, he heeds the warning in her eyes and looks at her apologetically. She sighs "Well, you don't have to rush anything, Leah. I don't want you two living in a hovel. You're both welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Sam intervenes before Leah can start making cracks about Charlie and 'private time'. "Don't worry, Sue. We'll stay close. We won't go out of state. I promise."

She nods and starts packing the shopping away, and he gives her a hug and drops a kiss into her hair. "You have my word."

And maybe things are getting better because that actually seems to mean something to her now.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am not making any money off this.

**A/N:** Right, I'm off to bed now, so that's all you're getting for the night.

**Chapter One**

It's after ten o'clock when Leah leads him into her bedroom. They have only recently started sleeping together again and it's just as awkward as it was the first time. They've moved beyond fumbled kisses and long silences but it's still not as comfortable as it used to be.

"So, when they ask you if you like ice cream, what are you going to say?"

He sighs and pulls her closer to him. "I'm going to say _yes, I love ice cream. Especially when it's smothered all over my girlfriend_." She giggles as he slurps at her neck and pushes her back onto the bed. The mood changes as she wraps her legs around his waist. He's wearing his usual attire consisting of nothing but shorts and her skimpy vest top is on the floor within seconds.

It's not the same but in some ways, it's better. She's a lot more vocal about what she wants now and she has a few tricks up her sleeve that he knows weren't learned from their time together. He swallows against the envy and revulsion that engulfs him. He's heard the rumours and he hates the thought of some slobbering drunk touching his girl.

Leah doesn't register the turn in his mood. She is writhing beneath him, stirring up all kinds of feelings in him that have nothing to with her past conquests. It's just her and him right now and he plans to make sure that she never_ ever _has to think of anyone else to get her satisfaction. He takes her in a deep kiss, his tongue clashing wildly with hers.

She's blazing heat beneath him but it's not uncomfortable given his own temperature. He reaches down, discarding her shorts and his own, before pulling the sheet she uses for a cover over the both of them. She worries that her mom or Seth might walk in on them, and he obliges despite the fact that Sue and Seth are most likely aware of what goes on behind this closed door.

"Sam," she moans his name as he slides into her, slowly, almost languidly. Her breathy whimper makes him pause for a moment. He usually lets her set the pace, telling him when, where and how, but tonight, without any intention of doing so, he's simply taken his markers from her, taking her when he thinks she's ready. _Like they used to._ He's about to apologise when she lets out a soft moan and moves her hips up to meet his.

Soft muscle yields under the force of his need and he has to stop himself from crying out with each movement. This is all new, yet it's all familiar but it's so much better because he never appreciated every single second of it like he does right now.

With a long shudder and her muffled sigh, it's over. He collapses on top of her and shifts slightly to the side, so she's not taking his all of his weight. He buries his face in her neck, inhaling a scent so uniquely her that it makes his head spin.

"That was—better." She sighs and he smiles against her skin. He's glad she noticed. She is breathing heavily and her body is trembling slightly under his.

He turns his face and kisses a path up from her neck to her lips. Her arms wrap around his shoulders and he pulls back slightly to look at her. Her eyes are heavy lidded and shining brightly, making her look a little dazed and drunk, and a film of sweat coats her face. She looks radiant and so beautiful.

"I love you," he mumbles, knowing that she won't say it back to him. She'll smile and nod and he's learnt not to let that bother him. He grabs her calf and hitches her thigh around his hip. Burying his face in her hair, he closes his eyes to sleep. Just as he's dozing off, he hears a soft voice whisper "I love you, too."

They're getting there. Slowly, but surely.

He wakes before her and he spends a few minutes watching her sleep before he drags himself off to the kitchen. Sue is already up, cooking enough bacon and eggs to feed an army, or three werewolves.

* * *

"Morning, Sam. Is Leah up yet?"

He stifles a yawn. "No, I was gonna take her some breakfast." Sue used to have a rule about not eating in bedrooms but since her children began phasing, that rule has gone right out the window.

"When is your interview?"

"Tomorrow," And perhaps because she can notice the hint of nervousness in his voice, she smiles softly, or as softly as Sue Clearwater can manage, and says "Don't worry about it, you'll do fine."

He snorts "I should do. Leah's grilled me on every possible question they could ask. I think she's even drawing up plans on what to do if the fire alarm goes off."

She laughs and goes back to frying bacon. "Maybe you can get Leah a job once your foots in the door. It's not healthy for her to be sitting around here all day. She needs to mix and mingle. A girl her age should have friends."

"It's not that easy for us, Sue. There's a lot we can't tell people."

She sighs and moves the pan onto the worktop. "I know. I just worry about her sometimes. She seems to struggle to express...things."

He knows his face is wracked with guilt. He can feel the emotion worming it's way through his gut. Sue seems to notice, too. "It's not just about you, Sam. She's been like that since Harry died... but maybe things will work out okay, now."

They both know the unspoken finisher. Things will work out okay now that he's back, now that he loves her again. They both know it's not completely true. It's wishful thinking at best. Leah Clearwater stopped needing both of them a long time ago, but now, she seems happier...and that is all they really care about.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Three**

"Are you ever going to stop laughing?"

He adjusts the hat and scowls at his reflection. He looks to his girl for comfort and sympathy. She is on the floor, holding her side.

"Aww, you just look too adorable, Sammy. That has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen."

He is in Leah's bedroom, trying on his new work uniform. The only redeeming feature of the starched yellow shirt and matching hat is that it brings a smile to Leah's face. He looks completely ridiculous and she hasn't stopped laughing and taunting him for at least an hour.

"You know, you could be a little more supportive," he mutters.

"You're right. I'll take you out for ice cream, to celebrate." She dissolves into laughter and kneels on the bed in front of him. She re-aligns his hat so it's facing the correct way around. He catches a lingering scent of vanilla and jasmine.

"When did you start wearing perfume again?" He asks. She hasn't bothered doing the whole female maintenance routine since she started phasing.

She looks a little embarrassed and her attention is focused on adjusting the hat that she has already fixed. "It's just a little something I found lying around."

Between her discomfort and his lack of words, the conversation has reached a natural end but he doesn't want to leave it like this, even if he does like the blush that is creeping into her cheeks. "I like it. It's different."

Her hands stall on the hat and she leans back to look at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He thinks for a moment because he's not entirely sure if he is imagining the edge to her voice. "I just mean, it's nice to see you doing normal, girly stuff again."

"Yeah, well maybe I always did normal girly stuff. Maybe you were just too busy to notice." She pushes past him and starts folding the contents of her underwear draw. He'd ask her why but he's just glad that she is keeping her hands busy. She's not beyond resorting to physical violence to get he point across.

"What's your problem, Leah?" He makes sure to keep his tone neutral. He's not angry with her, perhaps because he's still blindly confused at this point.

"You've just called me a slob and you want to know what my problem is?"

He bites back a sigh and curbs an eye roll. Both will simply piss her off, and he really doesn't feel like sleeping on the floor tonight. "I didn't call you a slob."

"Y' know. I didn't stop being a girl just because you didn't want me anymore. I took care of the bare necessities. I showered, shaved my legs, plucked my eyebrows...so fucking what if I didn't feel like wearing perfume, or plastering my face in make up every morning."

"You're beautiful even without make up." He says, taking her face in both hands. He's about to plant a kiss on her forehead but she pulls away before he gets the chance.

"Don't patronise me. Asshole. I know you think of me as one of the guys."

He can't help the incredulous laugh that escapes from his mouth. "We just spent an hour making out. I can assure you that I _don't_ think of you as one of the guys."

She's still folding panties and shoving the messy bundles back into the drawer. "Yeah, well I'm not. Just because I don't work properly doesn't mean I'm not a woman."

The silence is deafening as her words, and the hidden meaning behind them, sink in. He closes his hands over hers and pulls her back onto the bed until she is sitting in his lap. "Talk to me, Lee Lee." he whispers. "What's this really about?"

Her face is buried in the crook of his neck and he can feel her trembling slightly under his hands. She's about to burst into tears or launch her fist at his face but either way, he is not letting her go.

"I heard your mom on the phone last night. Talking about grandchildren. She doesn't want you to stay with me because I'm a genetic failure. A dead end."

His mother had said nothing of the sort, merely urging him to consider all of his options, but he keeps his mouth shut. Leah is so sensitive about this subject that the slightest remark can set her off.

"She doesn't think that, Lee. She thinks I'm the failure, not you, because I couldn't make it work with Emily." He can feel hot tears on his neck. "I think she feels that you're too good for me, that you're gonna hightail it out of here the first chance you get, and I'm going to be left behind like she was."

Leah shakes her head. Her stubbornness has always been one of the things he both loves and hates about her. "No, she hates me. I know she does."

He wraps his arms tighter around her and buries his face in her hair. She is so soft and warm in his arms. "No. She doesn't. She just misses Emily."

Leah freezes at the sound of her cousin's name but when she pulls back, the expression on her face is simply curious and slightly worried. "Do you miss Emily?"

"No," And it's the truth. His thoughts about Emily have been fleeting at best. She is no longer his lost soulmate but his ex-imprintee. He reviews his relationship with her in a coldly clinical way that he can't help but find unsettling. He wishes he felt more, for his own sake, but he doesn't. Emily is part of the past. His future is with Leah.

"Do you miss your future with Emily?" She's studying his face for the slightest flicker that will tell her he is lying.

"No", he sighs and shifts her weight so her legs are either side of his. He rests his forehead on hers and stares deep into her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Leah. I would have loved to have had kids, but it really isn't as big a deal to me as you think it is. I love you, more than anything. I don't need screaming babies to be happy. As long as you're safe and smiling, and as long as you love me, then I have everything I need."

She nods and he knows he's said the right thing. It won't be the last time she will cry in his arms about this, it isn't the first, but he'll make that speech as many times as he has to. He will mutter it on his deathbed if that's what it takes.

"Come on," he says, pulling her to her feet. "Lets get some ice cream." And the memory of his disastrous uniform has her giggling all the way to the kitchen.

His pride and dignity for her joy and laughter is an easy trade to make.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Four**

"Do you wanna go to a movie tonight?"

He is leaning over the counter, watching as she devours her third bowl of ice cream. She shakes her head, swallowing the food in one big gulp. "I can't. Jacob's called a meeting for tonight."

"Right," he replies, nodding slowly. The pack situation is something they haven't really discussed yet. As it stands, Sam is still Alpha of his pack and Leah is still Beta in hers. He would love to have her back in his pack, but he knows that it has gone beyond her wanting to get away from him. It is her independence and she's developed a kinship with the others. Plus, she holds a higher position there than she would in his pack.

"What's up? What does he want to talk about?" He isn't expecting to get an answer, Leah usually keeps quiet about the goings on of pack B, but it has never stopped him from trying. He hates that there is a part of her life where he isn't allowed, and although it has long been proved irrational, he hates that it involves Jacob Black.

She shrugs and swallows another mouthful of ice cream. "He probably just wants to go over new formations and tactics. Boring stuff like that."

That's about as much information as he will get. He grasps her hands and smiles at her. "You look good today."

"Good?" One eyebrow is raised in a question but he can see a smirk threatening the corners of her mouth.

"Good enough to eat."

She pulls her hands back and looks around with faux concern. "Careful, Uley. You've only been here a month. You're still on your probation period, and I'm sure ravishing me over the counter is strictly against company policy."

He leans closer and whispers conspiratorially. "I'm sure it would be worth it."

"Contain yourself. Anyway, Mom is on a late shift tonight and Seth will probably be up with guys all night watching crappy movies and playing crappy video games. You'll have more of me than you can handle," she promises with a wink and a smirk.

He returns it with his own. "I doubt that."

* * *

There is never anything on TV. That is an actual fact. When he needs something to do, it is all repeats and rubbish. When Leah is teasing him with short skirts and a smile, the movie he has been dying to see will be playing.

He hears the door creak open and click shut, as though she is trying not to wake him. She looks surprised to see him in the sitting room. " I thought you'd be in bed."

He probably would have been, it is past midnight, but she had estimated that she would be home around ten, and so he had decided to wait up for her. "You're late." It is more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Embry and Quil started brawling which set Seth off on one of his 'can't we all just get along speeches', so Jacob jumped on him and I had to intervene. As part of my sisterly duties and all that crap."

She kicks off her shoes and nestles up to him. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Laughing, he throws an arm around her shoulders. "No. I know how carefully constructed pack meetings can degenerate into utter chaos."

They are quiet for a moment, both of them not watching the TV. He rests his cheek on the top of her head and breathes deeply. Her hair is silky soft against his skin but her scent is mingled with Seth and Quil and Embry...and Jacob.

"Sam,?" Her voice is soft and quiet, the exact tone she uses when she has something to say and isn't sure he will like it.

This can not be good.

"Yeah?" he chokes out. He tries to disguise the tension and worry working its way through his body but she doesn't seem to notice. She sits up and looks at him. "I was thinking about going to college."

She raises an eyebrow at his audible sigh of relief but he ignores it. He throws his arm back around her and pulls her into his chest, just needing to be close to her. "Is that it? I thought you were gonna tell me you'd killed someone and needed help hiding the body."

She giggles. "No. If I killed someone I'm sure I could hide the body myself. I just—well, you're working at the ice cream parlour,trying to make a life for us, and if I go college then I won't be making any money. I could get a part time job, help out that way, but it would still be a struggle."

"If that's what you want to do, Leah, then go for it. I'll get seven jobs if it gets you out of the house and into the world again."

"Yeah, but what about you?"

He doesn't understand what she is asking him. The thought strikes him that she might want to move away to go to college and he makes a silent vow to follow her. "What about me?"

She snorts and works her lips into a stubborn pout. "Do you really enjoy selling ice cream to screaming brats and overweight teenagers? You always wanted to be a lawyer, what about that?"

He thinks about it for a moment. It's true that he had dreamed about being a lawyer, it had been his ambition since he was old enough to consider his future, but that doesn't seem to be enough any more. The thought of sitting in an office and shuffling through papers fill him with dread. "I wanted to be a lawyer. Key word, wanted. I dunno, that seems kind of—boring, now."

"Compared to morphing into a giant wolf and fighting mythological creatures?" She laughs, and punches him on the shoulder. He grips her in a headlock, careful not to put too much pressure on her neck because although she'll heal, he doesn't want to hurt her. She's draped across his knee and he's leaning down so he can slobber kisses all over her face.

After she has recovered from her fit of giggles, she looks up at him. "You should think about what you want to do. We can work it out somehow." Her big brown eyes are glassy and dazed with joy. The sight takes him back to a time when things were so much simpler. In life, as well as love. "It doesn't have to be anything boring. You can do something artistic."

"I could sing," he suggests, which results in another attack of giggles.

"You really couldn't."

He glares at her with mock outrage and responds by tickling her until she is begging for mercy. It's nice familiarity, and they curl up on the couch together, only moving when Sue comes home and wakes them.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** I couldn't stop at the last chapter so here's another one for you.

**Chapter Five**

Sam takes her to a restaurant the next evening. Just a little place in Port Angeles that neither of them have ever been to before. Leah launches into a scathing critique on the food the moment they are out the door, and she has a bone to pick with the waitress, too, but she kisses him on the cheek and thanks him, so it has all been worth it.

They decide to walk home. To them the walk is easy and it's a nice night. There's a dewy mist in the air that settles like a cool breeze on their hot skin. With his enhanced vision, he can just make out a film of moisture on her forehead.

"I think I might become a photographer." He says at random. Her face morphs into a grin and she dances back so she's walking in front of him, looking up at him. He slows slightly so she won't fall backwards.

"That's so you. Kinda like a mix between science and art. You could set up your own business, or enter competitions. You should try that, you can make a bundle of money doing that."

He lets her rambles on for a little longer about the merits of his chosen career path. Their hands are still grasped and he tunes everything out but the feel of her skin on his. After a long monologue on a particular fern that would make a wonderful photographic subject, she falls silent.

"What did Jacob call the meeting for? You never told me."

She breathes in deeply and closes her eyes for the briefest moment. They can't help but delight in the world around them. He can see her mentally debating for a moment whether to tell the truth, and she sighs, slightly defeated. "He wanted to know how things are going with us."

"Why?"

"She shrugs. "I don't exactly but I get the sense that he wants to reconcile with the other pack. With your pack," she adds.

"You get the sense?"

Her sigh is one of half hearted frustration this time. "Okay. We had a vote."

"And?" Reconciliation would be a dream to him at this point, and not only because it would end all doubt about Jacob Black having designs on his girl. He doesn't like not knowing how the others are doing. He still considers them his brothers and he hates feeling so cut off from them.

"Jacob voted for obviously and so did Seth. Quil was adamantly against, because of Claire's connection to...Emily," He doesn't miss the hesitation on her name. "And Embry is on the fence."

"What did you vote?" he asks.

She pauses for a moment and doesn't seem able to meet his eyes. "I voted against."

"Oh." It's the only thing he can think of to say, though his mind is whirling with questions. She stops and turns towards him.

"It's not that I think your pack sucks or anything, it's just that, I'm Beta in my pack. Hell, I'm more like a working partner, because Jake doesn't really like the whole responsibility thing. If we reunite, then I'll just be another subordinate. It'll be just like it was. Everyone will make fun of me and call me a bitch, and they'll be able to read my mind, too."

She starts walking again and he matches her pace. "It's taken me a while but I trust the guys. They understand me, they even like me."

"It wouldn't be the same." he cuts in before she can pick up steam. "You'll have me, and you'll have Quil and Embry and Seth...and Jacob. None of us would stand for the other guys giving you shit."

"I still don't want them in my head. Look, maybe one day, it'll be okay and I'll be able to handle it, but now...it's just not what I want. I'm happy where I am."

He nods. He's not going to push it. It upsets him that she feels she needs to keep that distance, for whatever reason, but she's happy where she is and that is what matters.

"Besides," she adds. "It's not really up to me anyway. Embry's the one who has to make the final choice. It all rests on him now."

"And what if he decides he wants the packs to reunite? What then?"

She shrugs. "Jacob's way of running things, as a democracy, has worked in my favour before. I can't bitch when it goes the other way. If Embry gives the go ahead, then I'll just have to go along with it."

"Why does Jacob want to reunite the packs anyway? I mean, why now?"

She makes a point of looking at him this time and he knows it's so he doesn't read anything into her answer. "He probably would have done it a while ago, but it wasn't good for me at the time. After you and I worked things out, well I think we'd just gotten comfortable at that point. Plus there's the whole Renesmee issue. He wasn't happy that you wanted to kill his future girlfriend."

"I thought I was doing the right thing," he replies.

"I know you did. Even when I thought you were an asshole, I never took you for a cold blooded killer, but the Cullens are okay. In a totally creepy way." She skips over a stone.

"So, what's changed. Why isn't Jacob worried about Renes—urm, Nessie anymore?"

"Because I told him you have no plans to kill her. Duh!" They cross the road and she laughs as he almost gets hit by a car. "Between you and me, I think he might want to try and break the imprint. He was asking loads of questions about how you did it. He hasn't said anything yet, it's just my female intuition, but I wouldn't be surprised if he gave it a shot."

The information sends a chill down his spine. His mind races with explanations as to why Jacob would want to fight the imprint. Perhaps he has realised that Leah is a woman worth fighting for, perhaps he is seeing exactly what he could have had. Maybe he believes he can still have it.

"Leah?" He stutters over her name. "What if Jacob wants to break it for you?"

She bursts into laughter, not stopping until she sees the expression on his face. Her own expression softens. "Jesus, Sam. I didn't think you were serious about that whole me and Jacob thing. I thought you were just being a typical competitive Alpha."

She stops in the middle of the road and takes his face in her hands. She is so much smaller than him that she has to reach up and stand on her tip toes. "If Jacob wants to break his imprint, it's because he's sick of being a glorified babysitter subject to the whims of a pre pubescent girl. It has nothing to do with me, I swear. I'm in his head remember, I'd know if he has a secret longing for me."

She kisses him deeply and he can almost feel his fears melt away. Pulling back breathlessly, she snuggles into his chest. "And even if he did, which I know for a fact he doesn't, it wouldn't matter to me anyway. I love you, and it's always gonna be me and you. No matter what."

It's her first real confession of her feelings for him, and it doesn't matter that they are standing in the road facing almost certain death--or at least a painful recovery—he would gladly stand there forever.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** Been a little longer than usual this one because I was at a charity night set up by my mum last night. We were fund-raising for When You Wish Upon A Star (terminally ill kids) and we raised £500...so yay!...and yawn.

**Chapter Six**

He wakes before her to the sound of rain beating at the window pane. The weather is horrible but it gives him an excuse to snuggle into his girl, so the morning is good. He tucks his hands under the covers, searching blindly for warm skin.

Her eyes open before he even makes contact and she yawns sleepily and burrows her face into his chest.

"Morning, Sunshine," he says, with a laugh and a stroke of her face.

"Morning," she replies, covering her mouth as she speaks. She exhales from behind her hand and grimaces. He pulls her into a kiss before she can disappear into the bathroom to start her morning routine.

The little things don't matter.

* * *

It doesn't take long for the day to turn sour. Leah returns from the store, slamming doors, and throwing bags on the table. He waits a moment before asking what is wrong because he's half afraid of her answer. She shoots him a look of blind fury that he knows isn't aimed at him.

"I just got stopped on the street by Georgie. Starts fucking ranting and raving at me in broad daylight, calling me a homewrecker. I had fucking grannies staring at me and pointing. It was so fucking humiliating."

Georgie is Georgina Young-Bailey. Emily's oldest sister. Claire's mother. "What did you do?" he asks, because Leah can't ignore a direct challenge, especially one from another woman.

"I told her to shut her fat fucking mouth." A soda glass breaks in her hand. "God, I was so angry, I could have phased right there."

He stands and moves towards her. He pulls her into a hug that is more to restrain her than comfort her. If he allows her to work herself up into a fury, then it's very likely that she will decide to hunt Georgie down and rip her head off. " Lee, don't listen to her. She's just trying to protect Emily."

He knows it's the wrong thing to say when she stiffens in his arms. She pulls away from him and starts putting away groceries. "I should have know you'd sympathise with her. I mean, there's nothing more important in the world than Emily, is there?"

"Are you gonna bring up this forever?"

"Are you gonna moon after her forever?" She snaps back, her voice a mocking lilt. He reminds himself that she is hurt and annoyed and that in a few hours, she will wheedle her way into his arms and apologise for taking it out on him.

"Those who are silent are said to agree," she spits and he decides that he can't wait for a few hours. He stalks out of the room, slamming the front door behind him. His muscles are trembling under the force of his own anger and he's never been more tempted to phase in the middle of the street than he is right now. He manages to control himself until he hits the woods.

His mind is assaulted with images of Rachel the moment he phases and he winces against the more graphic memories. _Hey, Sam._

_Paul _He replies, tersely and he can hear the confusion in the other wolfs mind as he racks his brains to figure out what he's done to piss the alpha off. Sam sends him a mental picture of an angry Leah and a firm warning not to start. The other wolf consents but not before throwing in his own two cents.

_I don't know how you do it, dude. Ray is stubborn enough but I think I'd go nuts if I had to put up with Leah. _The words about his imprint are spoken with a lazy affection but his voice turns sour as he mentions Leah's name.

Sam can't help the low growl that escapes from his throat. Paul and Leah have always fought. Mentally, verbally...even physically. As a man, he knows it's because they dislike each other but the wolf zooms in on the smidgen of respect and admiration that the other has for his mate. He picks up on the intrinsic desire to dominate her. He knows that the sexual impulse is long buried beneath Paul's imprinting, but his animal brain doesn't rationalise things so easily. In his mind, Paul wants something that belongs to him.

The thought is fleeting, soon eroded by the self control he has near perfected, but it leaves him with a strong desire to claim his girl, put his mark on her so the others will know that she is off limits. He doesn't even say goodbye to Paul before he phases.

* * *

Leah is sitting at the kitchen table when he returns. She is rearranging the salt and pepper shakers, moving and realigning them until they sit dead centre. She looks up at him as he walks in.

"Hey," she says and he can her a slight tremble in her voice.

He nods because he's still too pissed to talk to her. He starts rifling through the cupboards, looking for something to eat. He can feel her eyes on his back.

"Quil called while you were out."

He stops at this because despite his anger, he still wants her to be part of his pack and Embry hasn't made his choice yet. She waits for him to turn around before she continues. "Georgie called him an hour ago. She's stopped him seeing Claire."

And then she does something he hasn't seen her do since he broke her heart. She cries. Really cries. His anger dissipates with the first teardrop, and he's across the room and she's in his arms before the next one falls.

"He's so pissed at me, Sam. I didn't get angry with him cause I know he can't help it but even when I said sorry, it didn't help. He was fucking _crying_." She can barely speak past her tears and her voice sounds thick and raw.

He's seen her cry before. He's seen her cry for the babies she'll never have and the future she can't give him but he's never seen her looking so completely lost and hopeless. Not since that day he told her that she had never been enough for him.

"Leah--," He stops before he says anything else. He wants to promise that Georgie will come around but he knows she might not.

Leah wipes her tears away and sets her jaw. He can see that she is struggling to hold her emotions back. "I'm going to talk to Emily. I have to talk to her. For Quil."

Because she would do anything for Quil. And for Embry, Seth and Jacob...as much as she would adamantly refuse to admit it. They are her brothers, the only ones brave enough to stick by her at a time when she was determined to push the world away. As their Beta, their physical and mental health are her greatest concern, but as their sister...she just wants them to be happy.

* * *

It's three hours before Leah returns. He sits by the phone, a thousand scenarios running through his head. What if Leah gets angry? What if she phases? What if Emily upsets her? And the scariest of all, what if this visit convinces her to break it off with him? He knows the guilt that still haunts her for hurting her cousin.

She doesn't speak when she comes home and she refuses to tell him what happened. She does let him know that things are 'sorted' and that everything is okay, but her mood belies her words. She answers only in short phrases and terse words and she seems snappier than usual.

She doesn't let him touch her for a week.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am not making any money off this fic.

**A/N:** I know I promised this one would be posted a lot sooner but life got the best of me. I have been so sick for the past week and coughing non stop, so sorry for the wait but here's an extra long one to make up for it.

**Chapter Seven**

"Who isn't here? Who isn't fucking here? Who are we waiting for?"

"Calm down, Leeloo." Quil is saying, throwing a thick arm around Leah's shoulder. She punches him on the arm but doesn't shrug him off. Sam feels a surge of protectiveness flare in his gut.

Seth bounds into the Clearwaters kitchen, phone in hand. "Jake and Embry are on their way." He announces happily. Everybody else groans. They've been waiting half an hour since he last said that. Quil pulls Leah onto the sofa and nuzzles his face into her neck. His arm is still around her shoulder and she giggles like a little girl.

Nothing could have quite prepared him for the very physical displays of affection her pack brothers show towards her, despite her constant warnings. He likes to think she is a novelty to them, the only female werewolf, the only pack sister they will ever have but he knows it is something more. They love her, and they like being close to her, and he can't really argue with it because they had a claim on her first. His jealously and protectiveness is slowly ebbing away as he gets used to the sight of his lover being mauled by huge men, with one exception...and that exception is walking through the door, Embry at his heel.

"Finally." Leah snaps, pulling herself out of Quil's grip. "Took you long enough to put your make up on."

Jacob envelops her in a hug and Sam only just bites back a growl. The younger wolf reeks of cologne and musk and something so distinctly dominant that he wants to phase and sink his teeth into his neck.

"Let's get this show on the road before we all die of old age." Jacob says. His arms are still wrapped around Leah and she is pressed into his chest, a scowl still on her face. Her eyes meet Sam's and for a moment, she seems to consider pulling away. Eventually, she settles for a comforting smile and a hard glance that lets him know how it going to be. Jacob is her brother and she's not going to choose between them.

He smiles back at her and picks up his keys.

* * *

He's looking forward to the day ahead, devised by Seth to snap his sister out of her bad mood. It has backfired slightly. Seth is all for dreaming up ideas but has little inclination for putting them into action, and Leah's week has been spent making calls and finding directions and trying to pin down ten werewolves for an activity that is not a pack meet. But the hard work is done, and he knows she's looking forward to letting her hair down.

"Turn left at that intersection."

"There is no left."

"It's there on the map, Jake. Turn left." Leah snaps, pointing hysterically at the piece of paper spread out on her lap.

"Left? Right into that brick fucking wall?"

"Don't fucking curse at me. You bastard."

Jacob doesn't answer. He simply huffs and turns right instead. Leah smacks him over the head, and Sam bites back a laugh. If it was up to him, Leah would be at his side...or he would be at hers. But Embry's final vote to reunite the packs means the end of the Black-Clearwater era, and so the two wolves up front have picked this way to say goodbye to their working relationship.

"You're gonna get us lost, Alpha."

"Gotta give you some reason to bitch, Beta." Jacob's hand tangles in her hair, massaging the bare skin just below the tie of her halter neck. Sam wants to bite his hands off but curbs his impulse. After today, none of this will matter. He's being stupid, letting his instincts get the better of him. He doesn't have to fight Jacob, not when he is practically handing him dominance over his pack. Jacob is his brother.

But he still doesn't have to like the way Leah sighs as Jacob works the tense muscles in her neck. Sam shifts uncomfortably in his seat, and Paul raises his eyebrows next to him. Jacob plants a chaste kiss on Leah's bare shoulder, grinning as she swats him away with a smile.

"There's Quil's jeep. Look how far ahead of us they are. They must have took the left." Her voice is dripping with sarcasm and her smirk is anything but warm.

Jacob replies with a snort. "Or maybe Seth is just better at giving directions than you are."

She scowls and Sam rolls his eyes. Questioning her ability to do anything less than perfect is a sure fire way to put Leah in a mood. She refuses to speak to anyone for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"This thing is so annoying."

He resists the urge to stop his ears. They've been here ten minutes and Leah has complained about everything from the weather to the girl at the booth to the band around her wrist. His dreams of a nice, peaceful day look woefully far away. Leah's bad mood seems to be back with a vengeance and he can see Paul biting his tongue under threat of a slow, painful death.

"Why don't we get some cotton candy?"

And he could kiss Seth, he really could because Leah's eyes light up and the two siblings practically run to a booth stuffed with bags of pink fluff and teddy bears. They are there for five minutes. By the time the last stick of candy is done, the others have eaten theirs and are placing new orders.

Sam idles over to stand with Jared while the rest push and fight their way towards the front of the queue. Jacob dips his hand into Leah's bag of candy which earns him a beating that has a spotty young teen looking around desperately for a manager.

"They're gonna get us thrown out of here."

Jared looks up from his cellphone and rolls his eyes. "What else is new?"

"Who are you texting?"

He has the good sense to look guilty, and Sam sighs. "Don't let her catch you. We promised that this would be an imprint free day. Just the pack."

Jared pockets his cell. "I know. I just needed to talk to Kim. It's important. "

Sam drops onto a bench and scuffs the ground with his shoe. Jared takes a seat beside him and leans forward. His eyes follow Leah as she assaults Quil with water gathered from a nearby fountain. "I couldn't imagine being without Kim," he says softly.

Sam nods. "I know the feeling."

"But still...Don't you miss Emily sometimes?"

Sam stretches and closes his eyes against the sun. He doesn't want to have this conversation with Jared. Paul didn't care beyond having his chance to rant and rave, and Collin and Brady were too young and new to question anything he did, but Jared was more perceptive than all three of them put together. How could he explain something to his best friend that he wasn't entirely sure of himself?

"I don't want to seem like a prick, Jar...but I really don't miss Emily. I wish I could sometimes because then I wouldn't feel like such an asshole about it but...I dunno, I feel like I've woken up. Like my time with Emily was just a dream."

Jared still hasn't taken his eyes off Leah. He is quiet for a moment. "I love Kim."

"I know you do."

"No, I mean it. I really love her. I'm never gonna leave her." He snaps.

Sam bristles against the unspoken accusation. _I'm not going to leave her. Like you did. _He stands up slowly. This bench, next to his best friend feels too confined. He sick and tired of it, all their opinions, everybody questioning something they can never understand. It was him and Leah before it was any of them, and he'll be damned if he'll let anyone tell him it's wrong.

"If you loved her that much then you wouldn't need the imprint."

He doesn't wait to hear a reply.

* * *

Leah giggles and wraps her arms around his waist. "That was a wild ride."

Her hair is windswept, the flush of fresh and fast air blossoms on her cheeks. He smiles down at her and tilts his head so he can press a kiss upon her lips. Her body feels warm and soft against his. A shiver shoots up his spine as he feels soft tendrils of hair caress the bare skin of his bicep. They are outside waiting for Quil and Seth to finish demolishing a small store in their hunt for snakcs on the ride home. He feels her stifle a yawn against his chest.

"Tired?" he asks.

She lifts her head and scrunches her nose. "Yeah, I am a little."

"It's been a long day."

She laughs and nuzzles her face further into his chest. "A fun day, though."

"A lot of fun. You feeling better about the packs reuniting?" he asks, running his fingers through her hair in a gesture part comforting, part restraining.

She scowls and then scoffs at his questioning stare. "Whatever. I'm past caring."

He lets out a loud laugh and ruffles her hair, smiling as she shoots him a mock glare and smoothes it down. "Go get Quil and Seth. I'll round up the others."

It takes him longer than he likes to herd everybody together and his patience is pushed to the brink. Quil and Seth come staggering out of the stores, loaded down with grocery bags and practically snuffling ice cream cones.

"Where's Leah?" He shouts over to them, startling a little old lady to his left. Muttering an apology he jogs towards the two werewolves.

Seth shrugs. "Thought she was out here with you."

Sam sighs. "She's probably gotten lost in the candy aisle. I'm gonna go get her. I'll be back in a minute. Stay here," he warns.

He finds Leah chatting to a tall, blond surfer. He smiles, planning to sneak up behind her and snake his arms around her waist. He'll follow up with a joke about her ability to drain a conversation out of stone. The smile on her face stops him in his tracks.

"Leah?" he whispers, the sound bubbling in his throat.

She turns to face him and he can see the spark dull in her eyes. His heart constricts in his chest. Her eyes are back on the surfer within seconds. He's seen that look before, reflected up at him from dark brown eyes set in a face ravaged by his own claws. Pure, complete love. The kind of love that pulled them apart the first time.

The very kind he knows is near impossible to fight. From the window in front of him, he can see the sun begin to bleed into the sky.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Eight**

So this is what it feels like to lose everything? She hasn't spoken to him since he stumbled out of the store, leaving her behind with _him._ He considers going back and killing him, grabbing her and running. It has worked for them before.

A quick stuttered explanation and she's riding in Jacob's car and he's in the back of Quil's jeep. The world is spinning around him and he can barely hear his pack mates voices. The weak reassurance and promises that they've got his back should he chose to fight for his girl simply fade into the background, muffled by words that he hasn't heard yet but he's fully expecting.

He should know how it goes, he's said them before and he tries desperately to remember every single argument and slur that she threw at him when he told her. Something must have hit deep, stuck in his mind...he broke the imprint after all but it took him a year to do so and he's not sure he can wait that long.

"Sam, you know what Leah's like. She hates imprinting, the whole concept of it. She's not just gonna accept it." Jared's words give him little comfort, mainly because he knows how hard they are for him to say.

"You should listen to him, dude. Leah has a fucking list of theories against imprinting. She's always said she'd rather die than be a love zombie." Quil words are a little more reassuring because out of all of them present, he knows her best.

By the time they return home it is dark. The Rabbit is pulling out of the driveway and Jacob gives him a comforting smile. He wants to scream. _Why isn't it you? I could have fought you._

* * *

Leah is waiting for him in her bedroom. Her tanned face is set by the dim lighting and she looks so beautiful. "Hey," she whispers and the nervous tension in her voice sends a kick to his gut. He can't speak and she nods as though fully expecting this response.

"Well, I imprinted."

"I know," he whispers. Her gaze on him is weak and diluted.

She rises and envelopes him in a hug. "I'm sorry," she mutters against his chest. "I really didn't think it would ever happen." He can hear steady breathing and her heart, her life, is drumming in his ears and he needs to be a part of that. He can't imagine not being a part of that.

"Remember when we first split and you told me that the imprint was just too strong to fight? Well, I believed you." Her voice is wistful, her words are leading to an overall point that he can't even begin to fathom. "But you proved me wrong, Sam. You proved fucking destiny wrong."

He looks down at her in shock. Her words hold a familiar edge, a fighting edge that is so distinctly Leah. "See, on one hand...it feels perfect, like I've finally found everything I ever wanted, but then I think of all our plans, the little life we're gonna make together, and I feel like I'm being torn in two."

And then he does the most selfless thing he will probably ever do in his life. He takes her hands in his and looks her square in the eye. "What do you want, Leah? If you tell me that he's everything you've ever wanted then I won't fight for you, I promise."

She looks down at their entwined fingers. "I don't want you to fight for me."

He swallows a protest and kisses her on the forehead but she pulls away from him until she is gazing up at his face. "I didn't mean it like that. You've already fought for me, Sam. This time, I'm gonna fight for you."

She smiles, so full of promise. "I love you more. Even if it doesn't feel like it right now. I know it in my heart that you're the only one I want. I won't forget that, Sam. I swear."

And he believes it. Because his girl is nothing if she isn't stubborn and determined. There are few people who can bend the rules of fate. He's already won his battle. He just prays hers will be easier.

* * *

Leah's battle plan consists of little more than completely ignoring the fact that she has imprinted. What little information he can manage to squeeze out her is relayed as matter of factly as she can manage. His name is Greg, he is twenty six, from California and he has already called her six times since their meeting. He's not usually one to go after girls with boyfriends but there's something different about her. He needs to see her again.

The more he discovers about him, the more Sam hates him. Leah hangs up, cursing at the phone as Sam walks into the kitchen. "I should never have given him my fucking number. He won't stop pestering me." She snaps but he can her a thread of delight and adoration weaving through her voice.

"We're going for our first run together since the packs reunited. You coming?"

She sidles up to him, a cheeky smirk on her face. "Let Jacob take the reins for a little while, and you stay here with me."

It's a tempting offer and he can't help but trail his hands down her back. "We've put it off for too long. We should go," he says with a smile to lighten the mood. She wraps her arms tighter and moans into his chest.

"I really don't think you should be in my head right now, Sam."

He manages a soft chuckle. "I'm a big boy. I'm sure I can handle it." The words sound convincing enough, despite the lack of certainty behind them. "Besides, you had to put up with being in mine."

She sighs and pulls away from him. "Okay, but whatever you hear...just remember that I love you most. I'm just not myself at the moment."

* * *

It's not until this moment that he realises how truly torturous it must have been for Leah when she had to hear his thoughts about Emily. Leah's mind offers him some mercy that he is sure was never granted to her. He is not at the forefront of her thoughts, but every so often, a picture of him will flash past the mental screen and he can almost feel her determination to follow it.

Despite some pointless bickering between Leah and Paul, the reconciliation of the packs goes smoothly. They run together, each falling into their natural place, as though they never stopped. He instructs the others to phase and reconvene back at Quil's while he and Paul finish their sweeps.

_Leah was as annoying as ever._

Sam doesn't grace his remark with an answer. He simple lowers his nose to the ground and snuffles the dirt. He is astute enough to realise that Paul's remark is leading to something more, and he's almost certain it's a topic he doesn't want to discuss.

_Look, dude. I don't want to stir things between you two but there's something you should know_.

He braces himself for the blow, a verbal confirmation of something he already knows but still can't admit.

_Some girl Rachel knows told her that some other girl Rachel knows saw Leah meeting up with that surfer dude. _

He sighs, because if he doesn't retain an air of nonchalance then he might just start crying._ I guessed as much._

Paul's disbelief hits his mind as though he has spoken the words aloud. _And you're okay with that?_

_No, I'm not okay with it_. He snaps, because it really should be obvious. _But you know how hard it is to resist the pull. She said she's going to try to fight it and I trust her. _

He has phased before Paul can reply, because while the words are easy to say, he's not quite sure if he can really believe them. All he knows is that Leah's way doesn't seem to be working. It's about time they looked at their options together.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N**: There is not long left to this story now. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed and hasn't received a reply. I've been so busy but I will get round to that sometime this week.

**Chapter Nine**

"Will you just stop talking about it now?" Leah says, pacing the room, teeth gritted. She's pissed and his instincts tell him to back off but something approaching desperation just won't let him do that.

"I don't see why you're getting so upset about it?"

She turns on him, eyes wide with annoyance and perhaps disbelief. "Because it's ridiculous. And you keep going on about it despite the fact that I've told you no."

He rolls his eyes. "I mean the topic, itself. You won't even sit down and discuss it with me. Why does it piss you off so much?"

She slams her hand against the table and stands up. Her chair bounces back, toppling to the floor. She regards it with anger for a moment, likely considering if she should pick it up but she kicks it out of the way instead. Sam doesn't talk. He's not quite sure she won't pounce on him the second he opens his mouth.

"You don't trust me," she says calmly, a little disappointed. He opens his mouth to protest but she doesn't seem to notice. "Why can't you just trust me? I said I'd break the imprint and I'm going to."

"It's not that, Leah. I just---I want this for us. I don't see the point in waiting."

The kitchen counter takes a hit this time. "No! You just want to stake your claim on me. And it's stupid. You know how imprinting works, and no...I'm not having a dig at you over Emily," she cuts in before he can protest. "It doesn't matter if we're married with six kids, it still wouldn't be enough."

Her expression softens and she picks up the fallen chair and slides it over to him. "I know what you're doing, Sam...and I know how hard this must be for you. I remember. But getting married isn't the answer. Not now. It's just going to make things more complicated."

His shoulders sag as he realises that she's right. He's so desperate to keep her that he's grasping at any straw he can see. She leans over and brushes her fingertips over his tired eyes. "I'm breaking this imprint, Sam. I won't blame you if you decide I'm not worth all this bullshit but with or without you, I'm breaking it."

He captures her hand in his and brings it to his lips. She pulls it away from him and looks up at him with a wicked grin before pushing the chair back and sinking to her knees. His breath hitches slightly as her hand goes to his fly.

"Just relax," she murmers. "This is all for you."

She tugs on his zipper and lowers her head. They don't consider the fact that Sue or Seth might come home at any minute. With their ears, it's not a cause for concern. He rests his head on the back of his chair, eyes closed. Of all her distraction techniques, this has to be his favourite. Her mouth is warm and soft and wet and the only thought whirring around his head is how good it feels.

All he can feel is her tongue, sucking and pulling, teasing him---working him into a frenzy the best way she knows how. He can feel her smile against him as he entwines his fingers in her hair and pumps his hips. She's got him right where she wants him and he's powerless to do anything but pull her closer.

It doesn't take her long to get him off. She's too good and he's too relaxed to fight it. She rests her head against his thigh and he runs his fingers through her hair, too exhausted to do much else. She looks up at him, face flushed and eyes dark. "I haven't done this with him, y'know." she whispers. "I haven't done anything."

She pulls herself up until she's sitting on his lap. Her arms go around his neck and she looks him straight in the eye. "I've been meeting up with him, because I need to see him and I need to find a way to stop, but I haven't fucked him. I've thought about it and sometimes I want to so bad but I can't imagine it ever being as perfect as this so I don't."

"Lee...," he starts, his voice catching but he can't think of anything else to say.

Her face crumples and tears flood her eyes. "I kissed him, Sam, but I swear that's all I did. I just wanted to be sure that he wasn't the one."

His arms go around her as she cries. "It's okay," he whispers, and it is. He's been waiting for this confession but he was expecting something so much worse. Her revelation fills him with fresh hope. Even the thought of his girl sitting at home wouldn't have stopped him from sleeping with Emily when he imprinted and he's so happy that Leah has proven stronger than him.

She sniffles, her face in the crook of his neck, and lifts her head. "I haven't seen him for a few weeks, Sam. I decided that it wasn't working to see him so much so I've stopped. I think it helps if I don't see him, the feelings fade a little bit when he's not there, when I know I'm not going to run into him."

Her head goes back to his shoulder but he barely notices. He is so furious with this fucking creep who thinks he has some claim over his girl. How dare he make her cry. He wants to hunt the fool down and rip his heart out but he knows that he wouldn't do it even if the asshole was in front of him right now. The worst part of it all is that he can't blame him for being helplessly in love with Leah. He knows how it feels to be so completely taken over by her.

"Sam...?"

The voice snaps him out of it. It's hesitant, unsure, determined and terrified. "I have a plan."

* * *

They don't even wait for the sun to rise. It's simply a case of now or never and he keeps expecting her to change her mind.

"I'm not sure about this." Leah says, hopping from one foot to the other as they wait outside the door.

"It was your idea."

"Not this part," she hisses as the hall light flicks on. They can hear the soft pad of bare feet on carpet, a beating heart settling after a disturbed sleep. Leah ducks slightly behind him as the door creaks open. Her shoulders are slumped, chin lowered in a show of submission. He doesn't know if it's natural or affected.

The figure stares at them sleepily, rubbing tired brown eyes between finger and thumb. Long, dark hair is loose down her back. "Sam," she states, her voice thick with sleep. "What are you doing here at this time?"

He steps forward, giving her his most beseeching look. "We need a favour, Mom."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Ten**

If there is one thing certain about Eve Uley it is that she doesn't suffer fools gladly. Sam knows he can't lie to his mother, not that he's particularly bad at it but more to do with the fact that she can sniff out a lie from a mile away. So he makes up his mind to tell the truth but she's still standing there with her arms crossed, jaw set as if she's already bracing herself for a heavy dose of bullshit.

"Sit down, mom." He says, softly, as he gestures to the armchair closest to them. Eve refuses. She doesn't say as much but he can see from her expression that she wants answers.

"Tell me what's going on, Sam." she says with a glare at Leah, who has taken a keen interest in the carpet.

He drops down onto the sofa with a wary sigh and rubs his eyes. He wishes he'd thought more about this. His mother isn't in on the Pack's big secret and he doesn't plan on telling her. He clasps his palms, and glances at Leah. "We need to lend some money."

Eve clicks her teeth impatiently. "How much money?" Sam can't answer straight away. It might not be very cool or manly to admit but he still can't stand in front of his mother without turning into a naughty six year old. His only comfort is that he's not the only one. Leah is already eyeing the exit. He stands and moves beside her, blocking her path to the front door. Her eyes flicker to the window.

"How much can you spare?" He asks, almost wincing as his mother's eyes widen in shock. Her expression shift to worry.

"What do you need money for, Sam?", she asks, cutting him off before he can answer. "Are you in trouble? You tell me right now what's going on." She demands.

He places his hands on her shoulders, dwarfing her petite frame and tries to sound as comforting, and honest, as he can. "We're not in trouble, mom. We just---we're both planning to go to college and we thought it would be cool to go out of town."

She's not buying it. He can feel the tension in her shoulders, hear her heart beating ten to the dozen. He can only imagine what's running through her mind. Is it drugs again—gangs? It wasn't either the first time but he had to keep his secret somehow. "What's the rush?" she asks, a question that she already seems to know he can't answer.

When he doesn't she looks to Leah who shrugs her shoulder and doesn't quite meet Eve's eye. "It's now or never," she mutters and Eve is not pleased with her answer. "Is she pregnant?" she asks, directing her question to Sam.

Leah doesn't give him a chance to answer. "No, I'm not...but I'm sure you already knew that." Her tone is bitter and sarcastic and Eve picks up on it ten seconds flat.

"Don't you start." Eve says, spinning on her heel. "All I know is that my son was happy before you came back in his life, and now here he is at 3AM because he needs a huge amount of money-ASAP."

"Mom—don't..."he starts but it's too late. Leah is blazing fury and he can see her clench her twitching fingers into a fist. "I'm sure he was so happy being Emily's little love slave. What I don't get is why you didn't even question the fact that _your_ son seemed to completely change overnight."

Eve narrows her eyes, her words are calm, but her shoulders are slightly hunched with tension."No, but I did notice that he was completely content and happy with Emily before you wormed your way back in." she says, uncrossing her arms and striding across the room to stand before Leah. "What did you do to get your way on that one? They were going to get married." she whispers. "You silly little girl, you don't come between that kind of love, you just _don't_."

For a brief moment he wonders if Leah might have done this on purpose, got cold feet about leaving Greg but he knows that's not the case. She's too angry to be faking it. She moves closer to Eve. The two women would be eye to eye if Leah didn't have at least six inches of height on her. "I'm not your husband's mistress—or whatever he left you for. Sam and I were in love before he even knew Emily existed. You weren't shrieking and moaning when she came between us, you hypocrite."

Eve sputters. She's not used to being spoken to this way. Sam never dared, and neither did most who've met her and this is one of these times when he hates the fact that Leah always has to be different."What did you---how dare you?"

Leah snorts and rolls her eyes. "I dare. What is your fucking problem, lady? I'm getting sick of all your bullshit. Little Sammy is a big boy now. He can make his own decisions."

He steps in, grabs her shoulder. The last thing he wants to see is a bust up between his girl and his mother and he knows, with either woman, that it could turn physical at any minute. "Leah, stop it. You're going to far."

She bats his hand away and turns her anger on him."Why do you always do that? You always take her side. You just sit back while she's fucking picking away at me."

"I'm not---" He protests but his word are drowned out by his mother's.

"You are a selfish, stupid child who has no idea of the real world, and real love. And if it wasn't for the fact that I know you were raised better, I would march you back home and tell your mother to beat some respect into you."

Sam puts an arm up to stop Leah as she moves forward. She hits the barricade but her anger doesn't dissipate. He wonders if he might get away with putting a hand over her mouth but decides against it. He likes having all his fingers. "Respect?," Leah shrieks. "Why should I respect you? You're a screeching fucking witch who can't resist sticking her claws into me."

Now it's gone too far. Sam grabs her by the arm, practically manhandling her out the house as she throws more insults over his shoulder. He knows he's probably hurting her but he really can't bring himself to care. He's so sick of everything degenerating into a war with her. He's tired of fighting, tired of listening to her fighting, tired of it all.

"Get the fuck off me," she spits pulling her arm away. She stumbles slightly before she finds her footing. Her hand whips out and he can hear the crack of granite and knuckles as she takes her frustration out on the closest wall. When she's finished, she turns to him, her face twisted in a glare.

"What? You gonna fight with me now?" He asks. Part of him wants to bite back the bitterness in his voice, he wants to be able to swallow it down because she's too angry for this and so is he but he can't do it. He has no strength left.

"You didn't even try to defend me in there. You just let that bitch tal---"

He explodes, he's held his tongue for too long and he can't do it anymore. "That 'bitch' is my mother! My goddam mother, Leah. And she was the best bet we had for getting the money we need to get out of here, but you've just gone and fucked that up."

She already knows this but he can tell by her expression that she doesn't care."The only reason we needed that money in the first place is because of your stupid issues." She spits.

He gives an incredulous laugh. "My issues? Well, correct me if I'm wrong but I thought we were in this together."

Another glare and she turns to walk away from him but he can't let her leave. There's too much to say and he's not done. He grabs the sleeve of her jacket, the shiny leather almost sliding through his fingers and pulls her back. She pivots, bringing her fist up into his face and he doesn't think. He simply reacts.

Within seconds, they are on the ground. Fur and fangs flashing around them. A moment of panic flickers through his mind, _what if somebody sees them_? But Leah's teeth sink into his hind leg and he forgets about anything but pinning her. It's not as easy as it sounds. He has the size advantage but she's quicker and more tenacious, and she's a lot more willing to hurt him than he is her. He grabs her by the scruff of her neck and shakes his head, trying to unsettle her but his anger gets the better of him and he bites too hard. He can taste the metallic tang of blood on his tongue. Leah's blood and his stomach drops.

She goes limp between his teeth and he drops her, snuffling and licking at her wound, trying to speed up the healing process. Her hind legs shoot up and she bucks him off, sending him sailing over her head. She's sneakier than him too.

She breaks off in a run, limping slightly on her forepaw, but he's too dazed to follow. He shakes his head, puts his muzzle between his paws in an attempt to clear his head and then he pushes himself up, awkwardly. By the time he's back on his feet, she has gone.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** Sorry this ones been so long coming but I wanted to get this ending just right. There's only the epilogue to go now but like I've already told some of you, I'm up for writing extras and oneshots based on this story and Split, so if there's anything you'd like to see--let me know:-D

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

He doesn't go looking for Leah. He is still angry, and ashamed, that he lost his cool so much but her words about his mother are ringing in his ears.

It isn't until the next day, when Leah doesn't come home, that he begins to worry. After a quick check around the rest of the pack and the few friends she has, his worry turns to panic.

He makes his way to the forest. Perhaps she has phased and dozed off somewhere. It's a stretch, she's been missing for three days already, but he can't sit around doing nothing.

The ground is damp with last nights rain so he hooks his clothes over a tree and prepares to phase. His body begins the transformation, skin shimmering and within seconds the world turns grey around him and his nostrils flood with a thousand new scents.

_Hey, Sam. Find anything?_

He turns slightly at the sound and tries to calm the worried thoughts that are flashing through his mind.

_Nothing. If she's been here it's not recently. _He answers, a stab of disappointment settling in the pit of his stomach.

_Unless she's resting somewhere and the rain has just washed away her tracks? _Seth, ever hopeful.

The search the woods for hours as he calls out orders in a shaking voice but they find nothing.

*****************************************************

Sue is beside herself with worry. She calls around every person Leah might have talked to within the past year, she contacts distant relatives and old family friends but there is still no trace of her daughter.

"She's a hot head," he tries to calm her. "She's probably off plotting her revenge on me."

She turns on him, her face desperate and angry, and afraid. "I need her back." She says, voice deceptively quiet. He doesn't answer. He knows just how she feels.

She sinks onto the sofa, head in her hands and her shoulders heave as she lets out a weary sigh. "She's so angry. I don't know why she's so angry."

"I'm sorry," he whispers and she sighs once more and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, I've wished you out of existence more times than I can count. I watched you destroy my daughter's faith in love and happiness. Believe me, I would have no trouble picking away at every single fault and failure, but this isn't your fault."

"It is. I should have known how my mom would react. I should never have taken Leah there. She didn't want to go but I needed her there."

She runs a hand over his hair, like he has seen her do to Leah and Seth when they are particularly upset.

"I think you need to have a talk with your mother. She loves you and she worries about you. It's about time you told her the truth."

**********************************************************

Of course it's really not that simple. His mother doesn't take the 'truth' well---or at all. He manages to talk her out of drug tests and psychiatric appointments.

"So both you and Leah are---werewolves?" She asks, still regarding him with a wary eye.

He nods, ducks his head. Not out of shame for what he is but because he knows it's going to turen her world upside down. "Yeah."

"And Emily, too."

And here comes the hard part. "No, mom. Emily was just my---mate," he winces at the word. "She was---chosen for me I had to be with Emily but I wanted Leah. I've always wanted Leah."

His voice catches on her name. It's the truth, deep down he knows it's the truth. No matter what they do to each other, no matter what she does to him it will always be _them._ It has to be.

His mother seems to notice the change in his expression. She leans forward, takes his hand and he can see tears gleaming in her eyes. "Sam, I am _so_ sorry. I didn't know. God, I didn't know."

"Mom--"

"No," she cuts him off with a raised palm. "All this time, I've been blaming you, and her, for something that wasn't your fault. I knew, I just knew that it wasn't drugs—that you weren't that kind of boy but I didn't know what else it could be."

She is crying now, tears trailing down her cheeks. He clasps her hand, still in his, and she raises her head. She looks him straight in the eye. "I swear to you, Sam. I'll do whatever I can to help you find Leah. I'm just so sorry, not just for last night but for everything."

"I know, mom. I don't blame you. Leah doesn't blame you, she's just angry at me. When she comes back, we'll sit down and we'll talk this through."

She gives his hand one more comforting squeeze before she stands. "You should be getting back," she says. "Sue will be worrying about you."

He nods, kisses her on the cheek and promises to visit the next day. "I love you, mom," he says before he leaves.

**********************************************************

He hadn't realised how long he's been at his mother's until he steps out into the dark. His walk back to Leah's seems longer than it probably is. He wonders if he will ever see her again, if she'll ever come back and then he vows that he will look for her if she doesn't. He'll go to the ends of the earth if he has to.

The house is in darkness when he returns. Over the past few days, Sue has gathered most of the pack to run night patrols through the forest. Her presence is not needed but they say nothing because they know she needs to be there.

He makes the decision to join them, stopping only to grab something to eat, but as soon as he steps through the door, the hairs on the back of his neck rise. There is someone in this house, someone who shouldn't be here---someone he wasn't expecting.

One deep inhalation puts a face to a scent and he quickly flicks on the light. Leah is sitting at the kitchen table, studying the chipped oak from when she and Seth fought over a bag of potato chips.

"Is it too much to hope that everyone is out looking for me?" an odd vulnerability in her tone. She bites her lip, and gestures to the chair opposite with a nod. "We should talk, Sammy."

She turns to face him and he can see something in her eyes that makes his stomach drop.

*********************************************************


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** Well, this is it. Thanks to everybody who has been following this story and thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate you taking the time to motivate me and give me a reason to push past the writers block and lazy days.

**EPILOGUE**

"Where have you been?" He asks. It's not that important. He doesn't want to know, her doesn't need to know but he's worried that if he doesn't keep her talking, she might disappear.

"I went down to California."

He suddenly feels weary, tired of fighting. If there was ever a time he might give up it would be now. He's wondered a lot whether he is doing the right thing, whether it wouldn't be better to just let her go and be happy, however false that happiness may be.

"I went to see Greg."

He knew that. He knew it that night she didn't come home. He knew she had ran to the only thing that made sense to her warped emotions.

"It's funny---"

Is it? It's not funny to him, it's tragic and sad and heartbreaking. His worst nightmare is playing out in front of him and suddenly, he's angry. Angry with fate and her and Emily and his mother but most of all he's angry at himself. He wasn't strong enough to fight the first time around and now he's paying the price.

"I was running all the way there, just running and never stopping. And all I could think was how much I needed to see him, how much I wanted to be with him---"

The cost is too high.

"And I get to his apartment, and he's really happy to see me. He tells me he loves me and we sit down to talk."

He's not sure he'll ever stop paying this one.

"And then I realised that he was agreeing with everything I said. Every word, like he didn't have a mind of his own. And that made me mad, Sam, coz I remembered how it was—how it _is, _with us. Y'know, we fight and argue. You tell me when I'm wrong and I do something about it because what you think of me matters, Sam."

She takes his hand across the table, studies it, turning it over in her own. "I was sure, when I was running that I was going there because I wanted to. But when I got there, I realised that I wanted something else. It's not just you, Sam. It's what we have here. What we've made. I know I'm a bitch,"

Her eyes flood with tears and she looks down at their entwined hands as she struggles for her composure "I know I'm not a nice person to be around I know it's hard for you putting up with me and I look at Greg and I wonder, if he had a choice, whether he would do the same. Whether he'd give up his chance to be a father—for me. And I don't think he would."

He can barely see her through the blur of his own tears. The well holding back his emotions breaks and he grabs at her desperately. All these months, it's been building up and he can't keep it back anymore. "Whatever I have to do to keep you, tell me. I'll do it. If you need to be with him, I'll turn a blind eye, just don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

She gives him a soft smile, lets him pull her into a clumsy embrace before she pulls back and looks up at him. "I do need you to do something for me, Sam."

He nods furiously. "Whatever it is, I'll do it."

She smiles again, broader this time, more mischievous. A twinkle in her eye that he knows too well. It has a strange effect on him. Like he's seeing an distant friend for the first time in years. Her gaze is fiery, daring, strong. Unpolluted by adoration that just doesn't fit. _The same old Leah_. His heart stops.

"I want you to ask me to marry you."

It's his turn to smile now.

**********************************************************************


	13. Hearts Broken Extra Scene

**Title:** Hearts Broken

**Summary**: This is the talk between Emily and Leah that took place during Fragment.

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer .This story is produced without profit.

**Characters:** Emily/Leah

**Genre: **Family/Angst/Drama

**Rating**: General

**Warnings:** ~

**Status**: Completed

**Archiving**: Please PM me

**Inspirations/Dedications: ~**

**Author's Notes: ~**

* * *

**Hearts Broken**

* * *

Emily's house is a tiny brick building, hidden in a shaded grove. Daffodils are wilting in the flowerbed and Geraniums are being strangled by weeds. It's the house she imagined living in with the man she loved for the rest of her life. The man I took from her, but then, she took him from me first.

Some might say I don't deserve to feel guilty, that I only reclaimed the love she stole from me. Maybe that's true. I never did anything that she didn't do to me first, but it still doesn't feel right.

I'm not even up the path when the urge to run away strikes me. Between my wolf instinct and my human, I might not make it to the door. Then I remember Quil, his voice shaking as he tries and fails to hold back the tears and knocking on the door is suddenly as easy as it will ever be.

She looks just as I expect her to, lonely and sad. It's a look I recognise. I've seen it on my own face enough times. There's an etching of shock, as though I'm the last person she expected to see on her doorstep.

Neither of us say a word as she steps to one side and I walk past her. "Why are you here, Leah?" she asks, after I've accepted a cup of tea and taken a seat.

I place the cup on the coffee table, slowly and carefully while I try to make some order of the words in my head. "I saw Georgie in town today. She's stopped Quil from seeing Claire."

I had planned to build up to that announcement, but I can tell by her face that beating around the bush will get us no where. I'm pleased to see that she looks upset and worried when I tell her. She still cares for Quil, she still cares for all of them.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

I take note of the bitterness in her voice. The way she folds her arms, as if fortifying herself against whatever I might say. "Quil's upset. I'm worried about him."

"You want me to talk to Georgie?" She states with a scornful laugh. The bite in her words surprises me, Em's never been one for scorn or bitterness but then I wasn't either. Not before.

I swallow hard against my own irritation. "Whatever you think about me, it has nothing to do with Quil. He doesn't deserve this."

She lowers her eyes and I know she agrees with me but when she lifts her head, her eyes are empty, daring me to challenge her next statement. "No, he doesn't but maybe it's for the best. Who's to say that twenty years down the line, Claire won't be where I am right now?"

"Don't do this, Emily."

She responds to the sharp plea in my voice with an exaggerated sweetness. "Do what?" There's a note of anger brimming underneath it all. "Remind you of what you did to me?" She stands, folding her arms. "You have some nerve coming here, Leah. I notice that it was easy enough for you to knock on my door now that you want something."

I shake my head, forcing my own anger as deep as I can. "It wasn't easy."

Another bitter laugh. "I bet it wasn't."

For a moment, I forget why I'm here. I don't remember that Quil is depending on me. All I see is the woman who broke my heart, who betrayed me, belittling me for taking back the life she stole from me.

"What the hell is this, Em? Where do you get off thinking that you can talk to me like that?"

She opens her mouth to speak but I don't let her. "I mean, if you're so desperate to 'remind me' then lets take it back a little further. Y'know, to when _you _took Sam from _me_. Do you even realise how much of a fucking hypocrite you are?"

"That was different!" Her anger is evident now. It's not buried under coy smiles and sarcastic remarks but it's still not enough to match my own. I've had more practise than she has.

"How?" I bite back.

"Because Sam and I were meant to be together. We were soulmates. We were made for each other."

"Sam doesn't think so." My words are harsh, even to my own ears. They're perhaps the only ones I regret in this conversation. It's not so much what I've said but the mocking lilt to my voice as I say it.

Her expression twists into a grimace. Perfectly in proportion with the other side of her ruined face. "We belong together," she says slowly, confidently. "I don't know what you've done, Leah—I don't know how you've bewitched him but he will come back to me. I know he will."

And then my anger leaves me and I'm left only with a hollow emptiness that I can't really identify. For the first time, I understand why she gave up on me and my only consolation for what I've done is that she did it first.

She's hurt; like I was. She's angry; as I was and she still believes that things can be okay again, like I did for so long until I lost hope and faith in everything that made me happy. And I don't want that for Emily, however much she's hurt me.

My heart aches with the thought of her becoming the person I am today. Cold, bitter, cynical; still unable to let my guard down even when I'm happy. Still waiting for the moment when everything will go wrong.

And knowing that I can never give him back to her because I believe so completely that he is mine.

Emily will talk to Georgie. I know she will because she's still Emily and she never could stand to see people hurting, especially people she cares about.

I leave her house feeling cold and weary. There's so many questions spinning around my head about rights and wrongs. It's one big mess and I feel sick at my part in it.

I don't want to wake up wondering where my happy, loving cousin has gone. I don't like that I can sympathise with her betrayal of me. That I can't just be angry with her and be happy with Sam.

I have to have faith that she's a better person than me, that she won't allow her hurt to infect her like I did but the problem is that I have little faith left. And what I do have, I can never fully trust.

I feel dirty and numb. I can't feel Sam's hands on me, I don't want his hands on me. I want to be young and happy again. I wish someone would take me back in time so I could avoid all this.

But most of all, I wish I was strong enough to help Emily avoid the same fate.

~fin~


End file.
